Lizzy: Lilith Awakened
by bloodwraith1
Summary: Next story after Lizzy - After the events at Jeffrey Manor, Lizzy has awoken her memories and realised she is Lilith. She journeys on to New Orleans. Will she achieve her dark dream or end up being someone else's prey?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Finding The Fallen_**

"_And there was a great war in heaven: Michael and his angels fought against the dragon; and the dragon fought and his angels_  
_And prevailed not; niether was their place found anymore in heaven._  
_And the great dragon was cast out, that old serpent, called the Devil and Satan, which deceiveth the whole world: he was cast out into the earth and his angels were cast out with him." - Revelations 12: 7-9_

Lilith got up, stretching her arms high above her and elongating her tall curvaceous body. She walked over to the vanity and stared into the broken mirror. The transformation still surprised her, even after a week after the awakening. The sad thing about the fallen angels was that when they died they just started all over again. However Lilith was grateful for that, she was not one to lose any game, and this one that she played now, was far too fun. Her curling, platinum blonde hair hung in a mane around her face, framing her porcelain skin and blue eyes. All in all, she looked like an angel, the angel she had been once upon a time. She dragged on her jeans and shrugged into a leather jacket, the clothing having been stolen from another house she had passed by, along with the motorbike she now rode. She then tied up her long hair and headed toward the corner of the room. She did not fear anyone coming across her in the abandoned, ruined shell of a house so she had prepared already. She walked into the centre of the circles, filled with symbols in the ancient tongue of the angels, enochian. She sat in the centre with a map and while chanting the words over and over again, made an incision on the finger. the blood dripped onto the page and moved toward a city, stopping at the city. Lilith smiled, stopped chanting, picked up the map and left the abandoned house.

She sped along the highway on her Suzuki Hayabusa, at the top speed, moving so fast that she was a blur and noise to all around her. She reached New Orleans in record time, and she drifted into the parking spot in front of The Fallen, a bar in the French Quarter. She walked in, noticing the Enochian symbols and knowing this was the right place. After all, when she walked in there was silence, and their eyes all flickered red before returning to their natural colours. Lilith smirked and said, "Now now, let us all play nice. After all this is the one neutral place, after here we all go back to killing each other for the throne."

Lilith opened her door to the room and dumped her bags into the corridor. The rooms were decorated in red and black with silver accents. She showered and crossed her room in a towel, her blonde damp hair dripping everywhere. She picked up her bag and emptied it out onto the bed, her knives and other weapons clattering together, most of them still covered with blood and gore. She sat on the bed and smiled, holding onto all the weapons, then whispered, "Time to play again. I so love my games."

**_*This is dedicated to all those who read and reviewed Lizzy, as well as a special mention of Storm, for supporting me, and Thabile, who supported me and gave me inspiration for the sequel. If you haven't read Lizzy yet, you should. Warm regards from Hell, bloodwraith1*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Going through the Gate**_

The light raced through the window of Lilith's room, striking any who would presume to enter in the face. Lilith sat on the window ledge, her feet dangling off the edge, as if to jump and fly. Since awakening her memories, she no longer felt the need to pretend to be human. That will to sleep and dream had left her when she had shed the childish body she had been in. She let the light hit her face, savouring it before turning inward and heading toward the bed, still littered with the weapons from last night. " Last night.. I had never expected so many of us still able to awaken memories. I had expected more to have forgotten." Lilith muttered it over and over while picking up her knives, swords and stakes, putting them gently on the floor.

A knock came from the door and she walked over to it, stretching herself out as she took her steps and opened. She opened the door and looked at one of her few old friends. Azazel stood there, looking like one of those bad boys from the television that she had been watching. He had his hair short and in spikes, his olive skin a perfect match to his firey geen eyes and his muscular body was only enhanced by his jeans and tshirt. All in all, he was the kind of guy that you could feel was trouble.

Azazel looked at Lilith for the first time in millennia since they had both fallen. A pain hit his chest at the thought of it, of how in the end she had left him and went with Gadreel and Danyal. He would've destroyed the world for her once, but now, now he was uncertain. She looked like the stunning creature she had always been, her long blonde hair curling around her waist and breasts, her piercing blue eyes betraying the wisdom she held beyond her years and echoing the madness that she had experienced. "Lilith, you are looking well I see." His voice caught a bit as he said that, the sadness welling up inside of him. She looked at him and smiled, remembering the way she had left his side and killed their other friends, his brothers and sisters.

" Long time no see, Azazel. This is one of the few times I seem to have survived Gadreel and Danyal apparently. Although if you had been with me, I probably would've lived longer." She knew this would send him back to that betrayal, would send him back to when she tried to kill him and he had killed those innocents, the reason their Father cast him out of Heaven.

"Lilith," he was starting to feel the rage again, and felt a need to grasp those blue eyes and burst them in the sockets, " you chose them over me, not the other way around. I didn't come here for pleasure though, phase one is beginning. I was sent to call you. Gather your weapons."

Lilith grabbed her silver knife and her stake, heading toward the door, smiling. "Do I need anything else?"

"No, weapons are it. We are going to the Gate now. Once we step into Purgatory there are no rules, the one who lives, wins the Throne of Hell until the next cycle." Azazel looked back at her and then said, "No matter our past Lilith, you chose to betray me. You are my enemy and I will kill you and win. You do not realise this, but I have been king for a while now. I have grown rather used to it, and you will not get to me and make me your puppet like the last time."

He walked away, not looking back again. He felt joy, and a lust for blood. He wanted her blood.

Lilith stood there, knowing that whatever happened in the past was the past, and that to make it through she would have to kill him. Ironically instead of sorrow, she felt a sense of sick happiness. She wanted his blood as much as he wanted hers, and she was ready to slice off every bit of skin to get it. She closed the door and walked toward the Gate, and for the first time since she had awakened, she was excited.

She looked toward the gathering at the Gate. There stood Azazel, Abbadon, Agares, Ariel, Kushiel, Beelzebub, Naamah and Rahab. She saw them walk in one by one and follwed, the blood lust welling from within. She took one last smile and entered Purgatory, back into a game that would become hers.

_*** This was a long time coming, and I am sorry to keep you lovely Darklings waiting. Unfortunately I was preoccupied with school and such. But now I am back. So, if you like, read and review. Let me know how much you love and hate Lilith. Regards from a dark heart, bloowraith1***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Naamah**_

Lilith emerged through the Gate, the stench of something familiar yet not hit her and she took a moment to regain her composure. She observed the surroundings, it coiled out before her like a snake patiently awaiting its strike. The fog hung in the air, distorting the visibility, what little visibility there was. The trees poked out from the fog, breaking the silvery-grey blanket like thick black stitches. A foreboding filled the air, an expectation that sent shivers down Lilith's spine. She picked up her backpack, the last one, and headed into the mist that suffocated the area.

Azazel stood on a nearby branch, hidden by the fog, watching Lilith make her way into the forest. Although the hatred welled up inside, he suppressed it and followed. Being the King of Hell had its advantages, he was able to go through first and see where the others were heading. He ran across the branches, hardly making a sound and dropped lightly down to the floor of the forest. Purgatory was so similar to Hell in some ways, with its many layers and the amount of spirits were numerous, yet the mist bothered him. It reminded him of Heaven's clouds, and of the betrayal he suffered. He had believed Lilith, he had believed in Lucifer, and when they had fought against their brothers, sisters and lovers he had thought that Lucifer would win. They had wanted to be loved, by the Father who rejected them, or at least that was what he had been led to believe. He remembered how the pride Father had had because of humans had angered him, and as revenge, he had shown Father how petty the humans were, how easily they destroyed each other with weapons he taught them to make. Then he had fought, he fought against Father's other angels. He lost, because of the pipedreams he had been fed by Lilith, and he decided to save her for last...

Lilith sped through the trees, zigzagging to avoid the thin, dark trunks. Finally reaching a larger trunk she threw 4 shurikens into the trunk at intervals of a meter and jumped up them to the branches. From there she continued running, speeding through them silently. She felt the brushes of twigs and other things that dwelt in Purgatory's depths. Along some of the branches there were mutilated carcasses, the animals that they once were were now impossible to distinguish. Eventually Lilith stopped, just above another contestant. She put down her pack and took out her silver knife, the one she had used for those other murders in the Manor and dropped down, meaning to surprise her.

Naamah felt Lilith's presence and while Lilith prepared to drop down, she readied herself. As Lilith dropped down, Naamah pulled her knife, blocking Lilith's slash at her. Lilith jumped backward and stared at Naamah, her polar opposite. They faced each other, like a bizarre yin yang. Lilith with her pale skin, blonde, curling hair and blue eyes stared at Naamah, with her black, straight hair that shone like a pitch black curtain, her caramel like skin and dark brown eyes. Naamah stood there and felt the urge to attack Lilith but restrained herself, saying "Lilith, long time no see. finally decided to up your game? Or were you scared of breaking a nail?"Naamah lunged forward then, with a speed that was difficult to match, and tried to cut Lilith's head, but Lilith blocked with her knife and kicked Naamah in the face, breaking her nose, blood ran down her face and on her mouth. Naamah bounced backward and licked her lips, savouring the blood. She lunged again and slashed, making a deep cut in Lilith's arm, and continued until she was behind Lilith. She grinned at Lilith, "What's wrong Lizzy? Afraid Danyal or Gadreel is going to come back and kill you again? Don't be afraid, that's my job now."

Lilith looked back at Naamah and then lunged forward, her knife aimed at Naamah's throat, while saying, "Aw, Naamah, I'm surprised you still want to talk to me. After all, you gave up Heaven for Lucifer, only for him to tell you he never even cared. That he believed in me all along, that he loved me." Naamah moved her head, the knife just grazing her throat and kicked upward, knocking the knife out of Lilith's hand. She then jumped and did a kick aimed at Lilith's head, which Lilith dodged and grabbed her ankle.

Naamah was distracted by what Lilith had said, it hit closer to home than she would admit. When Lilith grabbed her ankle Naamah tried jerking away but Lilith's grip was tight. She tried stabbing at Lilith again but Lilith caught her hand, grabbed the knife, spun it and plunged it into Naamah's chest. It struck the pulmonary vein and blood jetted out as Lilith pulled the knife out. It sprayed all over Lilith, and Lilith's eyes flashed a bright red before going back to blue. Naamah couldn't feel the pain, all she felt was the cold and her vision getting progressively worse until she no longer could see anything nor feel warmth. She grabbed onto Lilith and said her last words until her re-incarnation, " You won, Lilith. But I will be back. No matter what you think, you are not invincible and you will get what you deserve." With that last breathe she collapsed into the spray of blood. Suddenly shadows surrounded her body and the meat was ripped off of the bones. Lilith walked away from it and threw her 4 shurikens again, climbing up the tree.

Azazel, Abbadon, Agares, Rahab, Kushiel, Beelzebub and Ariel felt a surge of pleasure and their eyes glowed a bright red which illuminated the dark in front of them for a little bit. The murder of Naamah surged through them and they smiled. In unison all of them, including Lilith, smiled and said, "One down, seven to go."

**_* As usual, I want to thank my readers. Thank you for the support and please read and review. All comments are appreciated. Regards, bloodwraith1*_**


End file.
